If Only You Knew
by KagomeInuyasha92
Summary: Kagome's friends finally get her to go out with the new guy at school, but what Kagome doesn't know is that the well opened up. Inuyasha crosses over to her time, only to find her with another guy. Heartbroken, he leaves before she gets a chance to explain.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! It's KagomeInuyasha92 I'm partnering with tn65loverinuy620jd on this story, 100% of this story goes to tn65loverinuy620jd I'm just helping out a little so I don't deserve much credit if any. I'm extremely happy to be helping this person out on this story and I cannot wait to continue helping with it. So with all that out of the way, please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: We don't Inuyasha, even though I'm sure we would both like to, sadly we do not. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter one:**

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was once known as the girl who could travel through time, five hundred years back in time to be exact. I would jump into my families well that's located on our shrine. My journey went on for a long time there, I even fell in love with a half-demon named Inuyasha. Sadly though the well as since closed.

It's been 2 weeks now, since the well closed up on me. My friends will not stop bugging me about going on a date with this new guy at school. When will they learn that I'm not interested in anyone at our school? If only I could tell them the story about Inuyasha and I. Maybe things would change.

"Kagome would you just forget about him, he's probably just two-timing you again anyway" Eri said.

"No he's just really busy lately, it's complicated" I tried to say.

"Right...that's what they all say" Yuka chimed in while rolling her eyes.

"Come on Kagome, it will be good for you and who knows you may end up with a keeper" Yuka continued.

"You're going on a date Friday, with Shouhei, whether you like it or not" Eri said.

I just hang my head low, between the heartache and depression of losing Inuyasha I just caved in, and said whatever.

When Friday came around, all I wanted to do was cry. I didn't want to go, to school or with this new guy. School ended rather quickly, but that was probably due to not being able to shut my brain off all day. I came home and started on my homework.

"Kagome your date's here!" Mrs. Higurashi called from down stairs.

Kagome looks at the clock and couldn't believe her eyes it was already time, "Ok mom I'll be there in a minute" She replied.

'I really don't want to do this', Kagome thought sadly, as she finished dressing. 'Inuyasha I wish you where here to save me like always'.

**Meanwhile back in the feudal era**

"Damn it all why won't this work!" roared a frustrated Inuyasha.

'Every three days for two weeks I've tried this stupid well why? Kagome. I miss you Kagome. Are you trying to get back or have you moved on? Everything we went though together...was it for nothing?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"DAMN!' Inuyasha shouted while pounding his fist on the edge of the well.

"Easy there my friend" came Miroku's voice from behind Inuyasha.

"Shut up I'm not interested in what you have to say monk" said Inuyasha.

"We know you're frustrated about what's happened, but Inuyasha it's been two weeks and you haven't left the sacred tree or the well area since".

"Keh" replied Inuyasha while stuffing his hands in his sleeves. "I'd like to see you without Sango for two weeks, oh that's right any woman's good enough for you" said Inuyasha.

"Come come, Inuyasha now that was out of line" said Miroku.

"Feh, like it matters to me" said Inuyasha.

"You need to relax Inuyasha I'm sure Kagome is trying just as hard as you to reach the other side of the well" said Miroku.

"Would you give it a rest Miroku I said leave me alone!" growled Inuyasha.

"Getting rude with me is not going to ease your pain" Miroku replied gently.

"At least you can see Sango, and I don't even want to know what you two have done lately, don't forget about my hearing leche" said Inuyasha.

"Ok your just getting sick minded now" Miroku said while crossing his arms with a red face.

Inuyasha turned and looked at his friend's red face with an evil like grin. "I think I just found out just how much of a holy monk you really are" said Inuyasha snotty.

"If you're done insulting me I think I'll be on my way, since you cannot be open-minded about this situation" Miroku said calmly.

"Whatever" said Inuyasha while turning his back to Miroku.

Walking off Miroku thought 'Please don't get to depressed my good friend. We've already lost Kagome I would hate to lose you too.'

**There you have it :)Please tell us what you thought, you can message tn65loverinuy620jd with the review since this is their story or you could leave a review here if you'd prefer. Hope you all enjoyed thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, chapter two is now ready to read. Please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter two:**

Kagome walked down the stairs. Taking her jacket and purse, she walked out to meet up with her date. 'Well here goes nothing' Kagome thought to herself walking up to him.

"Hello Kagome, you look beautiful tonight" Shouhei said complementing her.

"Thank you Shouhei" Kagome replied as they started walking. Shouhei took Kagome to a local restaurant in town. After finding their table and ordering, Shouhei started the conversation.

"So Kagome how long have you lived at the shrine?" Shouhei asked, after taking a drink of soda.

Kagome was lost in her thoughts, just staring at a nearby window, not saying anything, not even hearing his question.

"Kagome did you hear me?" Shouhei asked impatiently.

"Oh sorry I guess I was thinking of something else", Kagome said while looking away from the window, and back at him.

"Look Kagome I think you are a very beautiful girl...I'm honored that you agreed to this date" Shouhei said while looking her in the eyes, He continued while giving Kagome a smile, "But if you would like to do something else I'll understand"

Kagome sighed not exactly sure what to say, "No Shouhei, it's just that I have a lot on my mind now." Kagome said while looking down at her hands.

Shouhei slowly reached for one of her hand, but Kagome quickly took her hand back once she noticed. "Sorry Shouhei, I'm not ready for that yet"

"That's fine Kagome, I understand, well why don't we go for a walk in the park? Maybe that will help" Shouhei suggested.

Kagome thought about it for a minute 'maybe a little walk won't hurt, it's just a walk' she finally concluded in her head, so she nodded her head,gave a small sad smile, and they were off.

Once outside Shouhei slipped his right arm around Kagome in trying to help her relax. But she only tensed more. The feel of another man's touch just didn't feel right to Kagome. The only arms she could ever feel safe in where Inuyasha's. 'Didn't I just tell him I wasn't ready?' She thought sadly to herself.

"You know I love that spring is coming" Shouhei said while trying to pull Kagome just a bit closer to him. Now Kagome was really nervous something just didn't feel right at all,but she couldn't place it.

**Back in the feudal era**

"Miroku I'm worried, Inuyasha can't keep staying out there like this. His health will be at risk, if he keeps this up." Sango said while sitting with Miroku in their now finished house.

"I know I tried talking to him but he keeps pushing me away and even little Shippou away, when we try to talk to him." Miroku said while pulling Sango in for a hug from behind.

"Shippou I can understand but I wish he would hear you out at least" Sango told her husband while putting her hands over him.

"Inuyasha's not weak, dear Sango, he can take care of himself he did it for many years. I think now though he wishes he could have had the courage to tell Kagome how he felt this whole time. He realizes now that he may never get to. They truly need each other" Miroku told her with wisdom behind his voice.

"I think Inuyasha may need Kagome a little more though" Sango replied while looking up into her husband's eyes.

"True as that may very well be my dear, they are both stronger when they are together." Miroku reassured his wife, then continued "One thing is for sure Inuyasha's ears and mouth are as sharp as ever" Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean his ears are as sharp as ever?" Sango asked giving Miroku a questioning look.

"Let's just say I think we need to be a little more quite in the bedroom" Miroku said while winking at his wife. Sango just looked at Miroku she knew exactly what he meant. "Oh no!" Sango said covering her mouth with her hand. "You mean he can hear us all the way to the well!?" Sango said with bright red cheeks. Miroku just nodded yes with a big grin across his face.

**Okay there you all have it, chapter two! Please leave a review and tell us what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three everyone :) We hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review :)**

**Chapter three:**

Inuyasha ran to the well. Hoping that it would allow him to crossover to the future, to Kagome. Once he reached the well, all he could do was stand there, and stand there he did, for a long moment. " Please just once let this work" He begged the well as he jumped in.

Inuyasha's face lit up when he saw the pinkish blue light appear, allowing him to crossover. " Yes! Alright, don't worry Kagome I'm coming!"

When he arrived a strange scent hit his nose, walking out of the well house he could smell it better. It was a scent he didn't recognize. Sniffing the air two more times, he figured out that it was the scent of a strange male. One he knew he's never smelled before.

Inuyasha ran and jumped up on to Kagome's window seal. Looking into the room, he could see that it was empty. "Why isn't Kagome home?" He wondered out loud to himself. 'School is over by now, I know it is' he thought to himself just before jumping off the window seal and on to the ground.

Inuyasha realized something and his eyes grew wide. Whoever this strange scent belonged to he was with Kagome. Her scent was mixed with his. Inuyasha's stomach had a bad feeling growing within it, and his heart began to ach. Placing his hand over his heart, making a fist to try and stop the pain that was pounding deep within his heart. Slowly shaking his head in disbelieve.

'Kagome did you forgot about me already? No...you couldn't of. I won't believe it! I refuse to believe it...but then why are you with another male? Why Kagome?' Inuyasha thought as he made his way to the sacred tree.

When he was at the tree he looked at the scar located on its trunk. The very spot that he was pinned to so long ago. 'Kagome, you freed me, saved me right here.' He thought as he placed his hand over the scar. 'You couldn't have forgotten about me, just seeing this should make you remember.'

Inuyasha then jumped up into the tree, sitting on his favorite branch, he began to think again. 'Please Kagome, I need to tell you what you mean to me. I'm sorry I never said anything before. Is that why you're with another guy? Didn't you feel it when we kissed after those three long days in the darkness? I thought you knew Kagome, couldn't you see it in my eyes?' He thought as a tear escaped his eye. "Damn it! Why now?" He roared.

**Back with Kagome**

Leaving the restaurant and the walk to the park, things were starting to get more heated.

Once they made it to the park, Shouhei was becoming braver by the minute. His hands started to move slowly up and down her right arm, then he slowly moved his hands down towards her waist. Kagome was becoming more and more nervous, she didn't know what to do. 'Can't he get it through his thick skull that I'm not ready?' She thought to herself. 'This is harder than fighting demons ever was!' Her thoughts concluded.

As day turned into night, the park lights turned on. Kagome was never really afraid of the dark, just afraid of being with him when it became dark. Needless to say she was even more nervous now. She knew something was wrong.

Kagome really did not like Shouhei's body language, nor did she appreciate it. This was heading in a direction that she wasn't ready for, not with him at least, only with Inuyasha. Her eyes started to tear up thinking about him again, knowing she may never see him again.

"Shouhei...um...I really should be heading home now, it's getting late" Kagome said hoping her voice didn't show just how nervous she actually was.

It didn't work, Shouhei saw this, but he didn't care. Pressing his luck he started to rub her body even more "Are you sure Kagome? The night is still young" He suggested giving her a wink.

Kagome took a few steps away from him "Yes, I need to be heading home" Kagome replied trying to sound brave.

Shouhei just shrugged his shoulders and said "okay then."

The walk home was no different. Shouhei just couldn't keep his hands to himself, he started playing with the end of Kagome's shirt. Slowly creeping his and up higher. Kagome quickly sped up the pace, trying to send him the message but just as quickly he caught up with her.

Off in the distance Inuyasha was waiting in the sacred tree. His nose came in contact with that strange unwanted scent. He began to look around and caught sight of his Kagome with a strange male. They were walking up to the shrine house. A low growl started in his throat at the sight that was playing out before him. His growl became louder and louder.

"Do you hear something Kagome?" Shouhei asked as they reached the top of the stairs, feeling uneasy at the sound he heard.

Kagome was yet again to lost in her thoughts and way to occupied wondering where his hands were going, to hear him.

"Kagome?" Shouhei asked again very annoyed that she wasn't paying him any attention.

Kagome shot her head around and looked at him, "Yes?" She asked completely clueless to the fact that he had talked to her.

"I said, do you hear something?" Shouhei repeated with his annoyance starting to show.

She shook her head and replied "No...I didn't hear anything." Just then they reached the house door.

Shouhei grabbed Kagome's shoulders and turned her to face him, looking straight into her eyes."

**Okay here you all go chapter three! As always please review and tell us what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there :) Is everyone ready to read chapter four? Well ready or not here it comes :) Please enjoy and review when you are finished.**

**Chapter four:**

In the sacred tree, a pair of golden orbs, still sat there. Watching and waiting, trying to see just what this new guy was up to. Trying not to make a sound. Although the more he waited and the more he watched. The more his heart broke, he felt like his heart was being ripped in two pieces.

Inuyasha was so confused 'why is she with this guy?' He thought to himself, but he couldn't come up with an answer. Every time he thought of an answer, the more his heart ached.

When Shouhei grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and started looking deeply into her eyes. Inuyasha went into complete protective mode, ready to jump out at any minute, but still he tried to stay where he was. Fighting the urge to attack that new guy where he stood. He could smell the boys desire, his eyes grew wide just then. That guy kissed her! Feeling like an arrow was once again pierced his heart. He could take it no longer, he could watch no more, and at that moment he dashed for the well.

To say Kagome was shocked by Shouhei's kiss was an understatement. She was confused, not knowing what to do she froze. She felt like she had just betrayed Inuyasha and that made her feel dirty.

Kagome was scared, 'I thought going home would stop the date, from going any further.' Needless to say she was way wrong.

Suddenly a flash of silver and crimson had caught her eye. The flash went straight for the well. She knew then that Inuyasha was watching and that he saw everything. Shouhei then reached up under her blouse and cupped her right breast, bringing her back to reality.

She shoved Shouhei away from her, making him take a few steps back. Kagome was furious and she let her anger fly out. "How DARE you! You have gone way to far! Plus this is only a FIRST date! How could you?!"

Shouhei looked at her with a socked mixed with a surprised expression on his face. "So you mean there will be another date then?" He asked her with a grin.

This made Kagome even more furious, if it was even possible. Balling her hands into tight fists she said "NO!"

Shouhei was pissed now, but still tried to keep his cool. "Kagome, how could I not? You are so beautiful, Kagome. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to touch you?" He asked also trying to reason with her. "Besides Kagome it's the twenty-first century, for crying out loud, stop living in the past Kagome." He concluded while walking towards her, stopping only inches from her.

"I think you need to leave Shouhei, I'm not that kind of girl." Kagome said as she was backing away from Shouhei.

Shouhei shrugged his shoulders, and nodded. "Okay, Kagome I'll leave" He replied just before giving her an evil stare, "but first since this is the last time I'll see you" He said while walking towards her again. "I'm going to enjoy a little more of you." With that said Shouhei was on Kagome in no time.

He quickly began his work, running his hands up Kagome's blouse and crushing his lips back on to hers once more. Kissing her hard so she could not escape from him. Placing his left hand behind her head, keeping her right where he wanted her. She tried with all her might but just couldn't get him off of her, she continued struggle against him hoping for success. Tears escaping her eyes, she was frightened. She tried moving her head away to scream for help, but he wouldn't let up. He continued to explore her body, feeling everything that he could.

From the force of it all, Kagome's head was pushed against the door just hard enough to make a small knock. "Kagome, is that you?" Mrs. Higurashi called from inside. Shouhei heard her but didn't care, he was going to enjoy himself.

Kagome tried even harder to get him off her, but he was still stronger and held her there. Just then the door gave way "Hello whose th-" Mrs. Higurashi started to say but she was cut off by the sight she saw in front of her. "Kagome!" Her mother announced with a smile. "Oh...Shouhei, what are you doing?" She asked giving him a curious glance.

"Just giving Kagome her good night kiss, ma'am" Shouhei said with an innocent looking grin.

Mrs. Higurashi then turned to look at her daughter, the look in her daughters eyes told her that it wasn't true. Her smile faded "I think you best be going Shouhei, we don't care for men like you at our shrine." She stated. Shouhei tried to speak, but Mrs. Higurashi held up her hand "No just go, and don't come back" He didn't try to argue he just left. As he was walking he couldn't help but thinking of all the false lies he could tell at school. About how far he got with Kagome.

"Kagome?" Her mother said turning back towards her. Taking her into a tight hug she asked "Are you okay?"

Kagome finally relaxed in her mothers arms and cried "Yeah mom, I was just so scared" she said in between sobs.

When everything was over and the tears stopped falling, Kagome started becoming more like herself. She still couldn't stop her thoughts though 'How could Shouhei be like that, I guess most men are like that now.' Her thoughts then moved on to Inuyasha and she could feel the tears threaten to spill once more. 'Inuyasha was that really you or was it just my imagination? Did the well finally open after two weeks? Oh Inuyasha I miss you so much please if only you knew.'

**Okay here's chapter four :) What did you all think? Please review and tell us.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five for you all, please review :) and as always please enjoy!**

**Chapter five:**

Inuyasha crossed back over and into the feudal era, he was furious and devastated all at the same time.

"Damn it! That son of a bitch!" Inuyasha roared out of complete anger as he punched a nearby tree.

'Why didn't I step in and take her back when he kissed her? Did you move on Kagome?' He sighed before continuing 'Are we...really that different for each other?'

A tear rolled down his cheek then 'Kagome...if only I would have told you before, that I love you...Maybe things would have been different and maybe just maybe I would have been that guy you were kissing' He thought as he started walking slowly back to the village.

'Why can't I ever say what you mean to me? Kagome...if only you knew.'

" I guess my question was answered after all, she was with another man." He said to himself in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Stopping he looked up, seeing that he was now close to the village, he was at the sacred tree. He took a deep breath, turning around, looking in the direction of the well. 'Maybe I should have said good bye...but I couldn't watch anymore. The pain was too much and still is'

With that Inuyasha decide maybe it was time for him to move on as well, move on from the village and the memories that haunted him here.

Inuyasha reached the village in no time at all. Reaching Miroku and Sango's hut, he knocked on the door. Miroku answered the door.

"Inuyasha it's good to see you my friend, what brings you here tonight?" Miroku asked with a smile on his face.

"I came to say good-bye" Inuyasha plainly stated

"What why? Come in my friend and please explain" Miroku was in shock, he never expected to hear that from Inuyasha. Anything but that.

Walking into the hut, he saw Sango sitting down in a chair patching up a piece of clothing. Sango looked up and saw the expression on his face and knew something was wrong. She stopped her sewing, standing up she walked over to the men.

"What's wrong?" Was all she asked

Miroku placed a hand on his wife's shoulder "Inuyasha has come to say good-bye"

Sango's mouth gaped open "but why?"

"I do not know, Inuyasha came in to explain." Miroku looked back over to Inuyasha "Let us go sit down and relax, then you may explain why you are leaving us" Inuyasha nodded sadly in response.

Once they were all seated and comfortable, Inuyasha began to explain.

"I went to the well earlier, it opened up allowing me to crossover to Kagome's time." Even just saying her name was hard for him and both Miroku and Sango could see the pain cross his face.

"Well when I arrived I could smell a scent that I've never smelled before. It was of a different male and Kagome's scent was mixed with it. She wasn't home so I waited in the Sacred tree for her to come back." Inuyasha took a deep breath before continuing "I didn't want to believe she could have forgotten about me...that she moved on and found another. Once she came back home, I saw the other man with her. Then he kissed her and I couldn't take it any more, I left. The pain was too much. I went back into the well and now here I am"

Sango had tears in her eyes she couldn't believe it, Miroku placed his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"I'm sorry but now I think it's my time to move on, I need to put this place behind me and all the memories that go with it. Memories that I can't stand reliving. Everything reminds me of...Kagome."

With that said Inuyasha stood up and ran out of the hut, before another word could be said.

Miroku stood up and ran out of the door, looking all over he couldn't see him any where. "Inuyasha are you here?!" Miroku shouted but no reply came. Inuyasha was gone. "Please Inuyasha don't do anything stupid..." Miroku whispered to the wind.

"You couldn't find him?" He heard his wife ask from behind him. Miroku just shook his head and said "no."

Sango could see the disappointment in her husbands face, "are you alright?" She asked him.

He shook his head once more and replied, "No my Sango I am not. I feel like I've failed him as a friend. He needed me and I walked away because he started insulting me. I should have known that was his way of covering up his feelings."

"Don't blame yourself you know Inuyasha never opens up to anyone." Sango said while placing a hand on Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku looked up into Sango's eyes and replied "There is one"

**Back in the present**

"Kagome time for breakfast!" Mrs. Higurashi called to her daughter from the stairs.

"Coming mom!" Kagome yelled back to her mother in response.

The weekend seemed to fly on by for Kagome, when Saturday came her friends called to see how the date with Shouhei went, Kagome simply replied that he wasn't her type.

"Well it seems that your date went better than you care to tell" Eri told Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kagome, having no idea what her friend was talking about while taking her lunch.

"Well Shouhei told everyone at school that you and him had shared a kiss and more last night" Eri told her.

"WHAT?!" Kagome shouted with an expression on her face that could sit Inuyasha to America.

"Shouhei said you two shared more than a kiss on your first date. Something about you and him going at it like dogs in heat. Please don't shout again that hurts" Eri said to her.

"Why that jerk! No he forced himself on me! If my mom hadn't walked outside..." Kagome's voice went quite "Shouhei...I don't know what he would've done to me"

Kagome looked away from her friends and at the tray of food in front of her.

"We're so sorry Kagome" Ayumi said while putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"It's not your fault but I wish you guys would stop setting me up with guys, I'm not interested alright? I don't want to date right now" Kagome explained to her friends. "You guys may think Inuyasha is rude, two-timing, and pushy...but Inuyasha is more of a man than Shouhei could ever be. Inuyasha would never touch me like that, with out my permission and he certainly wouldn't push himself on me."

'Even though I wouldn't mind' Kagome thought to herself.

"Were so sorry Kagome we'll never force you on a date again" Eri said.

"Thanks guys" Kagome said with a small smile.

Now it's Monday morning and Kagome is coming up with a plan.

**There you all go, chapter five! What did everyone think? Please review and tell us :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone good morning! We hope you all enjoy, please review and tell us what you thought.**

**Chapter six:**

Inuyasha ran and ran until he was far away from the village, when he thought he was far enough he stopped and decided to walk. It has now been three days since he left.

Shippou was floating in the air up ahead, he was on his way back to the village. He was on his way back from one of his fox demon exams. Looking down he saw Inuyasha walking some where, curious he decided to come down and see what was going on.

"Inuyasha what are you doing so far away from the village?" asked Shippou.

"It's none of your business, just leave me alone" Inuyasha told Shippou in a cold blank voice, and continued to walk on.

With that Shippou decided to leave, before he ended up being hit upside his head causing yet another headache. Transforming once more he continued to head toward the village.

Once Shippou made it back to the village, he spotted Sango. Transforming back into his normal self he ran to give her a hug.

"Welcome back Shippou" Sango said with a smile "How did your exam go?"

"I just got promoted! I am the master of tricks you know?" Shippou said with a grin on his face. Sago let out a giggle.

"Sango?" Asked Shippou

"Yes honey?" Sango replied.

"Why is Inuyasha headed out of the forest and away from the village?" He asked her, thinking that she might know.

Sango sighed she was unsure on how to answer him, "Well Shippou, I have no idea. He hasn't really talked to anyone lately. Miroku tried around three days ago, but you know Inuyasha sweetie." She said with a sweet smile.

"Oh I don't know" Shippou said while rubbing his head.

'Inuyasha where are you going off to now?' Sango thought with a sigh. "Shippou, why don't you go and tell Kaede that you're back? I need to talk with Miroku"

Shippou nodded his head and said "Sure Sango see you later!" Than ran off to go find Kaede.

Sango couldn't find Miroku anywhere, she had looked all over. "Okay well let's try this one more time than" Sango huffed while rolling her eyes. Finally she found him under a tree, next to their house, meditating.

She smiled 'I should have known' She thought to herself as she walked towards him. "Miroku?"

Miroku jumped not expecting to see Sango pop out from around the tree. Placing a hand over his racing heart he said "Yes dearest?" while trying to catch his breath.

"Shippou's just came back, and we talked for a minute. He told me that he saw Inuyasha and that he is traveling away from the village." She explained to him.

"Yes dearest, don't you remember the conversation he had with us that night?" Miroku said while getting back into his meditating.

"Yeah I do, but I thought he would change his mind after a bit. I didn't think he actually meant it, Miroku I'm really starting to get worried about Inuyasha, I thought it was just his anger talking" Sango replied. "Do you think he's going to do something stupid?"

"Sango he already is doing something stupid by running away" Miroku told his wife.

Sango crossed her arms "What do you mean Miroku?"

Miroku gave up trying to meditating, he stood up to face his wife and said "Sango he is running away to get away, he wants to leave all of his memories behind, all of it. This is his way of having to deal with it." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know Miroku...it's just..." She tried to say.

"I know dearest, I know" He said with a small smile. Than an idea hit him "well I guess we should start packing" Miroku announced.

Sango gave him a confused look "What do you mean, Miroku?"

"Well we can't let him walk around like this now can we? There is no telling what kind of trouble he'll get himself into" Miroku said with that look in his eyes.

"I agree"

"Good it's settled than, we will leave tomorrow morning. It's to late to head off now"

Sango nodded her head and went off to pack.

**Back to Kagome**

Kagome was walking down the school hall way when she ran into Shouhei.

"Well hello there good-looking" Shouhei said to Kagome.

Trying her best to ignore him she kept on walking by. Although Shouhei had other ideas, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him.

"Now is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Shouhei asked with an evil stare.

"My boyfriend? You will never be my boyfriend you jerk!" Kagome told him while struggling to get out of his embrace.

A loud slap was heard when Kagome's left hand hit the side of Shouhei's face. A round of gasps could be heard by other students.

"Don't you ever touch me again you jerk!", warned Kagome.

Shouhei just smiled this girl was just how he liked his women, feisty. "Okay, have it your way Kagome. Don't come crying to me when I've moved on to another girl"

Kagome was shocked did this guy really think she liked him, or was it a threat? "Trust me I won't" She replied to him just before running away as fast as she could out of the school.

Shouhei had yet again forced himself on her. 'I can't take this I feel so violated. Oh please Inuyasha I need you' Kagome thought, and right now she really did need him more than ever.

**Okay here's chapter six for every one, please review and let us know what you think :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! :) We are back with chapter seven, we hope you enjoy! Before we start the story, we would like to say something to Peace. Since you don't have an account we cannot message you, so this is our next best option. We know you want the stories to be longer, but short chapters are just as good as long chapters. We hope you understand :) Anyways enough of that, on to the story!**

**Chapter seven:**

After Kagome made it home from school, she found out that no one was home. Heading straight to her room, slamming the door shut. She crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

She dreamed of Inuyasha. He was running somewhere alone, through a forest that she's never seen before.

Kagome shot straight up when a knock came at the door. The door cracked open and she could see it was her mother, "Kagome are you okay sweetheart? Your friends just told me about what happened at school." She asked while walking towards the bed to sit with her daughter.

"I'm fine mom" Kagome said while swinging her arms around her mother, "I don't trust him mama"

Her mother started rubbing her back, trying to smooth her daughter. "Well I would imagine that no girl does or would. He seemed like a nice kid but now I see that underneath he was everything but nice and only had one thing on his mind."

Kagome started crying into her mothers shoulder, for a long time.

Once the crying started to die down, she looked up at her mother "Mom?"

"Yes darling?"

"Why do you think the well stopped working?"

"Honey I wish I knew, but I have no idea. Just have faith that it will open up again someday" said Mrs. Higurashi trying to give her daughter a reassuring smile.

"Mom, I need to try one more time...I think that I saw Inuyasha the other night and I also had a dream, I saw Inuyasha he was alone and he was running. Through a forest that I don't remember being there. I need to get back to him mama" Kagome said with pleading eyes.

Kagome's mother understood "Well why don't we go try now then?" she asked.

**Back in the feudal era**

Inuyasha stopped at a river to get a drink, he was so thirsty that he ended up being caught off guard. He looked over and saw that it was a snake demon, letting out a "Keh" He stood back up.

"Hey half-breed!" Hissed the snake demon, "Come and get me" The snake challenged

"And you think that I'd let a slimy worm like yourself, get the best of me?" Inuyasha growled while cracking his wrist. "You are sorely mistaken"

Sadly enough though, the damage had already taken place. When the demon caught him off guard, it took a good size bite out of his right arm and leg. Poison started to flow further and further into his body, while blood started pooling around him as he held his arm.

'I only need one good shot...and it will be over' Inuyasha thought as he winced in pain.

Inuyasha took his claws, placed them in the blood on his arm and yelled "BLADES OF BLOOD!" Taking the snake demon out in one hit.

More and more of the poison filled his body, even though the demon was gone his damage still lingered.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha roared to himself, 'This is a lot of poison, I'm starting to feel numb.' His vision was blurry and only getting worse, soon all he could see was shapes.

He struggled trying to get to a nearby tree, placing his back against the tree. He tried to re gain his vision, but it was no use.

'What does it matter...I should have let that snake win...I have no reason to live' he thought as he grunted in pain, breathing heavily. ' But still how did it sneak up on me so easily?...I need...to get away from here before other demons come.' Taking a few more deep breaths he continued 'I should...just die here...maybe it be better...and I wouldn't feel the pain in my heart anymore.'

Inuyasha's body could no longer stand the pain, nor could it withstand the poison. He had blacked out.

**Okay here's chapter seven, What does everyone think? Please review and let us know, as always we love to hear from you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight for you all :) As always we hope you enjoy it, and please review we love hearing what everyone has to say.**

**Chapter eight:**

Kagome and her mother walked down and into the well house, Kagome was nervous now. Also a little scared, 'What if the well still doesn't work? What if it was just my imagination that made me think I saw him' Kagome thought to herself.

When they reached the shrine doors, her mother opened it. Turning around to look back at her daughter she asked "Kagome, Are you ready dear?"

Kagome sighed "I don't know mom. What if it don't work?"

Her mother smiled and replied, "Well we'll never know unless we try, right?"

Kagome gave a small smile and nodded her head. Her mother smiled back "That's my girl, let's go in now"

As they walked inside Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of the well, she stared at it longingly. Hoping it will allow her to crossover into the feudal era.

Standing in front of the well, she looked down into it. Doubt still filled her, no matter how hard she tried to replace it, it didn't work. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She felt her mom's hand on her shoulder, so she opened her eyes to look at her. "Have faith Kagome. The more faith you have in the well and in seeing Inuyasha again. Means nothing can stop you from true love" Kagome's mother reassured her.

Kagome had a shocked expression on her face, she didn't need to say or ask anything her face said it all. Her mother couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Yes dear, I know that you love him, believe it or not I've known for a while now." Her mother explained.

Kagome just smiled and nodded with a tear in her eye. "Thanks mom" she said while giving her mother a hug.

"Shall we give this a shot now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter with a sweet smile.

Kagome looked back down into the well, unsure of how to answer her mother. She no longer doubted herself or the well, she had complete faith now. She just couldn't help but still wonder, what if?

"You still have doubts?" Kagome heard her mother ask.

Kagome shook her head and replied "No mama, I have no more doubt. I just can't help but wonder, what if I can't?" She asked looking her mother in the eyes.

"Then you would know that I'm very proud of you for trying, Kagome." Her mother said just before another look came through her eyes, "Besides, I believe that Inuyasha was meant for only you, and that you were meant for only him, don't you?" Mrs. Higurashi finished with a big smile.

Kagome's smile now matched her mothers, she couldn't help but feel happy about that idea. "Yes I believe that too, Thanks mom, you're the best!" She said while giving her mother a tight hug. "

"I promise mom, that I will try everything I can to return back here, to you and everyone else" Kagome told her mother while still in her mothers embrace. She pulled away and stood on top of the well.

"Good bye mom, well here goes nothing" Kagome said as she jumped into the well.

Then all of a sudden, that familiar blue light appeared surrounding her. She knew then that it had worked, Kagome was very surprised and happy all at the same time. In no time at all she was officially in feudal Japan. Seeing a vein, grabbed ahold of it tightly she used it to climb out of the well.

Taking another deep breath to clam her nerves she started heading towards the village. Kagome's walk to the village was peaceful and quite, all she could hear was the beautiful sound of the birds singing. 'It feels so good to finally be home again' she thought happily to herself. 'It really is breathtaking here and so quite'

Once Kagome was finally near the village, she took a look around. She noticed a new house, 'That wasn't there before, was it? No, it couldn't have been, I don't remember that house being there before.'

As Kagome walked on, she soon was near the house. Deciding to check it out for a minute, she could hear friends voices inside.

"I'll go to Kaede's for some bandages and healing herbs just in case." She heard Miroku say. She soon saw him lift the door mat, with his back still turned towards her.

"Okay" She heard Sango say to him from somewhere in the hut.

Miroku looked straight ahead, and he couldn't believe what he saw. "KAGOME!? Is that you?" Miroku asked, he thought that his eyes were deceiving him.

"Yes it's me! I've missed you all so much Miroku" Kagome said while giving Miroku a brotherly hug.

"How are you?" Miroku asked her.

"Good now that I'm back, How about you Miroku?" Kagome asked in return.

Miroku opened his mouth to answer, but before he could. Sango came storming out of the hut, her mouth dropped to the ground. "Kagome!" Sango yelled and ran to give her friend and adopted sister a hug. "How we've missed you Kagome" Sango said with a smile on her face.

"I've missed you all too" Kagome said happily. "So you guys live here?" She curiously asked.

"Yep" Miroku replied while placing his arm around Sango's shoulder. Sango smiled at him, "We're married now Kagome" she said exu. Kagome gasped "I'm so happy for the both of you! Congratulations! It's too bad I missed the wedding, I would have loved to have been there"

"We know Kagome, but we both know that you were with us in spirit" Sango kindly reassured her with a soft smile.

Kagome looked around and was confused "Where is everyone?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Shippou just returned to the village from taking another one of his fox demon exams, but we sent him to Kaede's for a bit so Miroku and I could talk privately." After that was said, there was a long pause, that is until Kagome broke the silence.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked to no one in particular, it didn't really mattered who answered her.

Sango gave a worried look to Miroku, so he spoke. "Sango dear, why don't you and Kagome go inside. You can explain everything while I go and get the supplies from Kaede."

Sango still had that worried look on her face, and Miroku knew that she just needed some reassurance. "It's okay Sango, Kagome deserves to know, tell her everything.'

Sango nodded her head and replied "Okay" while taking Kagome inside the hut. Kagome was even more confused now, and something in her gut told her that what she was about to hear, wasn't going to be good news.

"I don't understand Sango, what is going on? Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked beginning to worry.

Sango sighed and looked Kagome in the eyes, "Kagome, Inuyasha...he didn't take it well at all when the well closed up." Sango looked down at the floor momentarily then looked back at Kagome. "When the well opened up again, and Inuyasha passed through, he saw you with another man. It broke his heart deeply. He decided to run away from the village, he thought that it would help him forget. Everything and everyone, including you. After he told us that, he ran."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, fearing the worse has already happened or was very close to happening. "Sango, please tell me where is Inuyasha?"

Sango could see all the mixed feelings on Kagome's face, but she didn't have any news that would make her feel better. She couldn't lie to her, she had to know the truth. "We don't know, where he is exactly Kagome. Inuyasha left the village three days ago, I guess Shippou saw him earlier, while he was on his way home from taking the exam. Inuyasha was walking in some forest, it's hard to say which one. Miroku and I are leaving in the morning to find him and hopefully bring him back." Sango concluded.

"Sango I need to go with you, I think he may be in trouble. I need to explain to him what really happened, when he saw me that night." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

Sango understood fully, she wanted to ask what happened, but she knew that it wasn't her place to ask. Especially now, "Of course Kagome, it will be like the old days." Sango said, "We will find him" She added to try to comfort her.

**There is chapter eight everyone, we hope you all enjoyed it :) Please review and let us know what you thought. For those of you who love this story, we just started a new one called "Disease and Disaster." Go check it out if you are interested :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, here's chapter nine for you :) Please enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter nine:**

The morning proved to be a rough start for Inuyasha, the snake poison still lingered within his body. Making it more difficult for his wounds to heal completely. Inuyasha was very weak and still very much in pain.

'Why didn't the poison just kill me?' Inuyasha thought sadly to himself, 'If it would have, than I wouldn't have to live with this pain anymore.'

Slowly he managed to get up and onto his feet, and he fell back down to the ground. His body was too weak to hold him up. Grabbing ahold of the tree trunk he was able to stand, but only with its help.

Inuyasha knew he had to start moving forward, his vision was still kind of blurry. Looking around for something to hang on to, he spotted a big thick branch that fell off.

Lowering himself back onto the ground, he slowly made it to the broken branch. Struggling Inuyasha finally made it back onto his feet, and began his journey once more.

The journey only seemed to get harder and slower. Inuyasha traveled for quite some time, but really he didn't get to far.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha roared as he sat down. He was breathing heavily. " I can't go a mile without having to stop and rest" taking a few more breathes he continued " I thought that I'd be farther from the village by now...and if I know that damn monk he'll soon come looking for me."

'I need a cave or something to hide in, if I don't get better soon something is going to find me instead.' He thought as he tried getting back up, 'If it wasn't for bad luck, I would have no luck' Inuyasha thought as he went to go find a place to camp.

**Back in the village**

No matter how hard Kagome tried, sleep just wouldn't come to her. She couldn't shut her brain off long enough to sleep, she could only think and search for answers.

Getting up out of her bed she walked outside to see if the cool fresh air would help her.

'Inuyasha, why did you leave? Could it be that you really did see me with Shouhei that night? Maybe I wasn't just imaging things..' Kagome thought sadly to herself, as tears started to form again.

'Oh Inuyasha, I need to find you, I need to tell you how I feel. Please don't let me be to late' she begged while making her hands into fist, and the tears started flowing.

'NO! I wont believe it, I'm not to late!' she thought trying to convince herself, that the worse had not yet happened.

She took a deep breath to clam herself, "We can't keep hiding from our feelings anymore, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered into the night.

Going back inside, she tried laying back down again. If she couldn't sleep she at least wanted to try to relax until the journey began.

Early the next day Miroku, Sango and Kagome started heading out. The stars were just starting to fade and the sky had a light touch of orange upon it.

"Are we all ready?" Miroku asked the girls.

Sango and Kagome nodded, and Sango replied "Yes I think we have everything"

Once they were out the hut and they began to walk, Sango added "We need to hurry. Who knows how far Inuyasha is by now with his speed?"

"You're right Sango." Kagome agreed, Miroku nodded his head. They started walking at a fast pace.

They had no choice but to head out early in the morning, they needed to since Inuyasha had a huge lead on them. They didn't even have Kilala to help them out, she was with Kohaku helping him with his demon slaying. The walk would be even longer for them now.

Kagome thought it would be best if Shippou stayed behind, so he would be safe, you never know what can happen. Plus he didn't need this on his shoulders especially not while he's working so hard towards his goal of becoming a full-fledged fox demon. Miroku and Sango both agreed with her. Another reason they all wanted him to stay behind, was for that off-chance that Inuyasha might come back on his own.

When the afternoon started coming around, Sango looked over at her best friend. The dark circles under her swollen red eyes said it all, she didn't have to say anything.

They traveled the rest of the day without saying a word. The first day of travel seemed really easy with no distractions, and for that everyone was grateful. The only times they decided to take a break and rest, was meal times. They all knew they still needed to eat, in order to keep up their strength and health.

As the day turned into night, the group decided it was time to set up camp. Miroku went to gather firewood, and Sango took something out of her bag for dinner. That's when things really started getting rough for Kagome. Night and stopping meant that her thoughts would be able to go wild once more, which meant no sleep. Or she would be able to sleep but she would have another nightmare about him. There was nothing to distract her mind now.

When Miroku came back with the firewood, they quickly had it going. Sango then warmed them up some dinner to eat. They were all starving and the fire felt heavenly.

When dinner was finished, they discussed who would be taking the first watch. Miroku quickly volunteered to go first so that the women could sleep, then Sango would relieve him and then finally Kagome.

The warm fire seemed to relax Kagome a little, it wasn't much but she was happy with it. Soon enough she was fast asleep.

Kagome found herself having another dream of Inuyasha, he was in danger; wounded and fighting for his life.

She shot up from a dead sleep trying to catch her breath. The dream felt so real, 'could Inuyasha really be some where hurt and dyeing? While here I'm safe with our friends?'

Kagome couldn't fall back to sleep after that nightmare. It was just way to much for her, she couldn't take it. She went over to Miroku, "Miroku I can't go back to sleep, I'll take over for you."

Miroku nodded "Are you alright?"

Kagome looked into his eyes and answered him honestly "I don't know Miroku, but I will be when we find Inuyasha."

He understood what she meant so he nodded once more and went to go sleep with his wife.

Kagome looked into the night, she began to think again 'Inuyasha please be alright...please come back to me' Kagome begged mentally.

As for Inuyasha, things weren't any better for him.

He somehow managed to find a small cave to rest and hide in. Sitting by the entrance of the cave, hunger than started to eat at him, and he was cold. Inuyasha could barely move on his own, let alone catch some food.

Looking around he saw some wood, it was small but it would work. He summoned all the strength left and made himself a small fire to keep warm. Inuyasha has gone before without eating, he's been able to go days without food. So he just decided to stay by the fire and tried to forget about his growling stomach. It worked for a while, but then it came back full force. His stomach started to sound worse than he did on a bad day and that started to hurt him as well.

The extra pain was just too much for Inuyasha to handle. He took a look outside the cave and noticed a small pond. 'That's strange, that wasn't there before. Was it?' Inuyasha thought to himself. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? At that moment he didn't care, he no longer had any upper body strength to pull himself up on to his stick. So he crawled to the near by pond, his stomach started growling even more when he noticed there was fish.

After managing to catch a good-sized fish, he placed the fish in his mouth and crawled back. The fire was still going pretty strong, laying the fish on the fire he slowly cooked it. Once the fish was nice and hot he snatched it off the fire, not caring if it was done or not. The fish made his hunger go away, with the warm food in his belly and the warm fire, Inuyasha was nice a toasty.

Sleep soon took him over, and he began to dream. Sadly his dreams were no better than Kagome's. Every time Inuyasha closed his eyes he always saw the same thing, Kagome kissing another man.

Inuyasha woke up furious. "Damn it, I can't stand this! No matter what I do I can still see it like it was 10 minutes ago...Damn it! Why wont that memory just go away?" Inuyasha said into the night. He couldn't understand it.

After that, Inuyasha couldn't go back to sleep. He just stared into the night sky.

When morning came around, everything started out well for Miroku and the ladies. They made some progress, but once the afternoon came everything changed.

Heavy rain and strong winds started to hit them, the rescue party had no choice but to take shelter. They luckily came across a village to stay in, until the weather didn't look it was going to be any time soon.

A nice elderly couple took them in for the night, they were extremely grateful for their generous offer and settled in.

All of them hoped that tomorrow would go better, they were at least half a day behind and they needed to find him. Kagome stood right beside a window, just staring out looking at the rain.

Sango sighed "I hope Inuyasha has a warm place to stay tonight." She whispered to Miroku

Miroku smiled softly, seeing the worried expression on his wife's face. "I'm sure he's fine, Sango dear, after all he has spent years on his own. I'm sure this is mild compared to other things he probably has had to face before" Miroku pointed out, trying to make her feel better.

"Get some sleep now dearest" He told her softly. "We have to start early again tomorrow, so we may have a chance." He concluded while laying down next to his wife.

Sango understood and nodded, "Miroku...I'm worried about Kagome too, I don't think she's been sleeping at night." She told him while taking a glance at her friend.

Miroku sighed "I know, and I know for a fact that she hasn't been. If she doesn't sleep tonight, Kaede gave us some sleeping herbs. We can put some in her tea tomorrow night. I hate the idea of having to trick her but what I hate more right now is seeing her health suffer." Miroku appeared to be thinking for a moment, "If she gets sick, we are all in trouble. Who knows how far Inuyasha has made it."

Sango agreed with him "It's settled then, if she doesn't sleep tonight, then tomorrow we'll give it to her."

**Chapter nine! Tell us what you thought :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone :) Here's chapter ten for all of you, please enjoy and so please review. We love to see what you guys have to say.**

**Chapter ten:**

The morning sun had lit up the cave, and shined on Inuyasha's face, waking him up. He stretched and noticed that he was fully recovered, he had no more pain from the poison. His body felt like its normal self once more. The only pain left was that in his broken heart.

With his body fully recovered, Inuyasha was once again on his way. It felt good not needing that branch any more, he ran and ran. Leaping from tree to tree. Feeling the cool air crisp morning air against his skin.

The short pause, he had to take, did nothing to help his friends. Even now they were far behind him, at least two days travel behind him. Especially now with him back up to speed, they were likely to lose another day.

As he was moving forward, his mind was playing tricks on him. Visions started appearing in front of him; visions of him and Kagome fighting, of her telling him she would always stay by his side, The kiss they shared after he found her in the darkness after those three long days, and the look on her face when the well took him away. Then came the vision that he hated the most, the vision of her kissing another man. When that vision appeared before him, he stopped in his tracks. Slamming his fists into a nearby tree.

"Damn it! Why do I have to keep seeing that...vision! I hate it!" A growl escaped his lips just then. He hit the tree once more making it fall to the ground, with a loud crash.

'I need to forget her! She's moved on, I need to move on too.' Inuyasha thought angrily to himself, after taking a few deep breaths he added 'Or at least try too.'

**Back with Kagome**

The group was making progress, slowly they were catching up to Inuyasha.

Kagome still wasn't sleeping well, she was having trouble. Although from the lack of sleep her movements were not quick enough, causing her to trip over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. With a loud cry and a thump she was down.

In an instant Sango was at her friends side, kneeling down beside her, "Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked worryingly.

All Kagome could do was signal to her ankle, noticing this Sango said "Okay Kagome, let me take a look at it" She said gently.

Kagome nodded and Sango went to take a look. "OUCH!" Kagome cried, Sango then knew that she found the sensitive spot.

"I don't like this" Sango said with a sigh, "Kagome I think you sprained it, really bad at that. We should st.."

"NO!" Kagome yelled before Sango could finish.

"We need to keep going, Inuyasha is already days ahead of us...we need to keep moving" Kagome said as she was starting to cry. The pain from her ankle, plus with all the stress it was just all too much.

Sango went over by Miroku and whispered in his ear, so Kagome couldn't hear.

"Miroku I'm worried...she can't keep going on like this" Sango whispered to Miroku in a worried voice. Miroku looked up at the sky. He noticed that night would soon be here, he figured they had about two hours left of day light.

Looking back at Sango he said "Sango dear, I think it's time for the tea."

"Are you sure Miroku?" Sango questioned.

Miroku just simply nodded his head. He walked over to Kagome, "Kagome why don't you go and rest your ankle in the stream over there" He pointed in the right direction. "The cool water will help control the swelling and might also help you relax some." Miroku suggested.

Kagome just simply said "Okay."

"Sango and I will prepare a fire, and we will all have some tea when you return." Miroku added with a smile.

Kagome gave a small smile in return, trying to dry off her eyes.

While Kagome was away soaking her ankle, Miroku and Sango made the fire and began the tea.

Sango felt guilty for what they were about to do, "Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"Should we really do this?" Sango asked him, hoping he could give her some closure on doing this.

Miroku nodded "I'm sorry Sango, but she needs the rest. Especially with her injury I think it's for the best." He answered her honestly.

"True but she'll really be upset, when she finds out." Sango stated.

"Yes she probably will but isn't her health worth the price?" Miroku asked her.

Sango nodded in reply, "Yeah, your right Miroku." She then added the sleeping herbs to the water, sighing she thought 'Please understand, Kagome. This is for your own good.'

Five minutes later Kagome returned.

"Kagome do you need help, getting over here?" Sango asked her friend.

Kagome shook her head, "No I can manage, but thanks any way Sango" she replied while limping over to the fire.

"You're just in time Kagome" Miroku said with a smile "The tea just finished." He said while pouring her a cup, "Here have some, it will make you feel better." Miroku added while handing the cup to her.

"Thank you guys, this smells good" Kagome said just before taking a sip of her tea. The taste seemed a little off to her, she couldn't figure out why.

"What's different?" Kagome asked.

Miroku and Sango pretended to give a confused look. "What do you mean Kagome?" Miroku asked her.

"I'm not sure really, it's just the taste seems off somehow." Kagome explained.

"Your taste buds are probably just off right now Kagome, with all the stress and now the pain from your ankle." Sango came up with in a hurry.

"Yeah your probably right Sango." Kagome said while drinking some more. She didn't care for the taste but it was nice and warm so she put up with it.

It didn't take long for the tea to work. Soon Kagome was feeling dizzy and her eyes here becoming heavy. Within the next five minutes she was out.

"Miroku, what are we supposed to do? We can't drug her like this every night." Sango asked and stated.

"I know dear Sango, I know. Who knows maybe this will help her recover? If not completely then at least some. We do need to find a way to move faster." Miroku pointed out as well. "Inuyasha already has a huge lead on us. The sooner we find him the better." He finished.

**Okay everyone here was chapter ten! What did you think?**


End file.
